User blog:Kaido King of the Beasts/Destroy the World!
Well, it's been a while since a new blog was posted, and I think it is a good time to write this, especially since the latest blog is closed to commenting (thanks, Mr. Whatever) Anyways, the focus of this blog is on a scene in Chapter 753. You know, where Bellamy goes to confront Doflamingo before getting the crap beaten out of him. On the final panels of this scene, Doflamingo is shown saying "Anything was fine by me...as long as I was able to destroy this world!" This shook things up quite a bit for me, but I can't say I was surprised by it. I mean, when you stop to think about it, Doflamingo probably didn't go all this way to kill the Straw Hats and their allies just so he could start making fruits for Kaido again. I mean, if he stopped Kaido would obviously kill him, but knowing Doflamingo, he probably wouldn't even have started this business with Kaido if he didn't have an ulterior motive. Of course, Kaido could have blackmailed him into it, but that's overthinking things. But what would be in it for Doffy to make devil fruits for a Yonko? Lots of things. Doffy could use the Devil Fruits as good barter that would gain him influence in the New World. Or, he could be using the fruits for nefarious purposes that could help him gain lots of power. Or, Oda throws us a total curveball. Here are exhibits A through C, in order from least likely to most likely to happen. But that brings us to the question: What does Doflamingo mean by the world? And how does he plan to destroy it? In the least sense, Doffy is referring to Dressrosa, but knowing him that sounds very unlikely. It's gonna be on a grand scale, most likely. So here is my theory. It's baseless, but bear with me. Doflamingo is basically the only person that is part of or is associated with all three great powers. It has been stated that if just one of those powers were to fall, the world would fall into chaos. So what better way to destroy the world than to bring down ''all three ''great powers? Think about it. Doffy is keeping company with Fujitora, whose goal is to eliminate the Shichibukai. If Doflamingo were to ally with him, they could kill or at least scatter the Shichibukai. And with him supplying Kaido with devil fruits, this could be the setup of a massive double-crossing in which Doflamingo could overthrow, or even take control of, Kaido. He could then use Kaido's great power to massively weaken the other Yonko, especially Big Mom with her candy addiction. And he wouldn't even hide the fact that he is the one doing it. Why? Because the Yonko, associating Doflamingo with the world government, would declare war on it. The Yonko, weakened from Doflamingo's deception, and the World Government, weakened by the loss of the Shichibukai, would fight each other to bloody extermination. In the end, neither side would be in good enough shape to have power, sending the world into total chaos. The world would effectively be destroyed, allowing Doflamingo the chance to take over it all. Like I said, baseless prediction that has a 5% chance of coming true. What are your guys' thoughts/predictions on Doffy's desire to destroy the world? Category:Blog posts